


Double Teamed

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Twins (Dean & Jensen), Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Impala Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest is hot, the only thing that could make it hotter would be if Dean had a twin*</p><p>AU where Dean and Jensen are twins, they are together and want Sam to join in.  Jensen is positive Sam wants to be with them too. Dean isn't so sure, until one day Sam catches them together.</p><p> </p><p>*(Yes, it would be just as hot for Sam to have a twin, so I will make a version of Sam/Jared twins after I finish this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Give it here bitch," Dean yelled, punching his twin brother hard on the shoulder.

Sam peeked up at his brothers, they were wrestling around, fighting over the car keys. 

"You're the bitch. It's my turn to drive," Jensen yelled back, attempting to put Dean in a headlock. 

Sam could watch this for hours, and his brothers would carry on like this for that long, and they often did. They were identical in every way physically, from their stunning good looks and perfectly toned bodies to their strength. Their dad had them train for hours everyday, and at nineteen they had incredible muscle mass and fighting skills. It paid off, because to Sam they were they hottest thing he had ever seen. He could not believe there was two of them, that something so perfect and beautiful occurred twice in nature. Although they did have completely different personalities, they shared many traits, most of all their stubbornness and drive to always be the best, never give up and never show any sign of weakness. This had been drilled into them by their father since they were toddlers, he wanted them to be like soldiers. They were most of the time when he was around, but when their dad went off on a hunting trip, all hell broke loose. 

Jensen and Dean were best friends, the only other person they ever interacted with was their brother Sam. They were all extremely close, but being twins, they often double teamed against him and pulled pranks on their younger brother. They also had this sixth sense with each other, they could look at each other and know what the other was thinking without having to speak out loud, which was always a huge advantage to them.

Jensen was twisting Dean's arm behind his back, Sam bit his lip. It had to hurt but he knew Dean would never tap out. He could see his teeth clenched down hard and his eyes were watering. Sam secretly loved watching them fight and wrestle around, and when they did it with him it was even better. He just wished they could do a lot more than wrestle.

Sam had it bad for his brothers, he fantasied about them constantly. He could not imagine how hot it would be to have both of them kissing him, and having sex with them. The thought of watching them kiss and fuck each other was even more appealing. They were easily the sexiest things to ever exist and Sam loved watching them wrestle around, imagining them fucking. Sometimes he wondered if they did mess around. They always made sexual jokes, and Dean constantly turned everything into an innuendo. Jensen was a little more reserved than Dean, but not when it came to anything sexual, because he was always making suggestive comments, and lately he had subtly been touching Sam. They both seemed to flirt with him, Dean was more subtle about it and sometimes Sam could see when Dean said or did something flirty he would realize and quickly stop. He could also see it in their eyes, not just a longing for him, but for each other. They could never seem to keep their hands off of each other and Sam often caught them in what looked like a lot more than flirting but the instant Sam was in the room or they realized he saw them they quickly moved away from each other. Jensen seemed to be getting ballsier with his flirting, although maybe all of it was in Sam's head because he wanted it so much. They turned everything into a joke, so he figured they had to be just joking around.

Dean was outgoing, he always spoke his mind and although he was a bad ass and thought of himself as one, he had a soft side with Sam. He always gave Sam everything he wanted, and he also defended him when Jensen started giving Sam a hard time. Not that Jensen didn't have a soft spot for Sam, they were both outrageously protective of him, but Dean being the oldest brother, even though it was only by a few minutes, was always the one that was most protective of both him and Jensen. Jensen appeared to be more quiet and reserved when their dad was around, but the instant he left he was worse than Dean. He was wild and crazy, and totally fearless. He was the one that flirted constantly with both Sam and Dean. He was very sexual, Dean was too, how could they not be, they could easily get anyone they wanted. Jensen was just more upfront about it. Both of them seemed to lack tact, they talked about sex and their experiences openly and it seemed like sex was the only thing they ever thought about. Sam wondered if they just used the girls they so often messed around with as a cover, he was almost positive they messed around with each other. 

"C'mon Dean, you know you can barely stand it. I won't think you're a pussy if you tap out. Not any bigger of a pussy than I already think you are."

Jensen had Dean's arm in such a painfully awkward position Dean fell to his knees. Jensen grinned. "While you're down there...."

Jensen put his hand on the back of his brother's head and pushed it toward his crotch. Dean smirked, not believing his brother was being so fucking stupid, his cockiness clouding his judgement and obviously his common sense.

Just as Jensen thrust his hips playfully against Dean's face, Dean jerked his head back then rammed his head into Jensen's crotch as hard as he could.

 _"Fuck!_  You bitch!" Jensen dropped Dean's arm and hunched over, grabbing his balls.

"Who's the bitch now Jen? I literally _head_ butted you," Dean laughed.

Dean bent down, picking the keys off of the ground. Sam sucked in a breath. His ass looked so damn good in his tight jeans, and when he bent over Sam could feel his already hard dick getting painfully harder. Sam saw Dean's eyes meet his as he turned around and he gave him a sexy half smile. Sam looked down at the table, blushing. Dean was walking toward him, so Sam started pretending to eat his cereal.

"Almost ready for school Sammy?"

Just as Dean was about to sit in the chair, Sam saw a blur and when he looked down he saw his brothers in a heap on the floor. Jensen had tackled Dean and was holding him down. They both struggled to get control, rolling around punching and kicking each other. Dean had Jensen pinned down but Jensen quickly broke free, until Dean had him in a headlock. Dean smirked, he made the mistake of looking up at Sam and lost his focus. Jensen shoved Dean backwards, sending him flying and he landed with a thud onto his back. He straddled Dean's hips and held him down. Sam heard Dean punch Jensen hard. Jensen nudged Dean's legs apart and put his knee against his balls.

Jensen leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, "You're in so much fucking trouble, brother."

"Bring it on baby, can't wait."

Jensen glanced up at Sam, had gotten up from the table and was getting his backpack ready for school so he slowly slid his hand up Dean's cock. He could feel Dean's body tense up, he lightly squeezed it and felt it growing harder in his hand.

"Mmm you like it when I hold you down don't you? Want me to hold you down and fuck the hell outta you while Sammy's gone?"

Dean nodded, biting down on his lip and looking over at Sam, who had his back to them. He was always paranoid about Sam finding out, not that he wouldn't love him to join in but he would never say a word about it or admit anything until he was absolutely sure Sam felt the same way. Jensen knew he did, and he didn't care if Sam found out. Jensen shifted, letting his erection press tight against his brother's. He heard Dean choke back a moan as he rolled his hips, pushing into him harder each time. Dean's eyes closed, he was biting down on his lip and holding his breath. It turned Jensen on to make Dean squirm under him, hold him down and most of all whisper filthy promises in his ear around Sam to get him worked up. 

Jensen leaned in, Dean could feel his hot breath tearing across his skin. He felt his brother's lips just barely brush his. Dean opened his eyes, his brother's pupil blown identical green eyes started right back into his. Dean could feel Jensen getting harder, he knew this was turning him on to the point where he was about to go insane, so he figured he wouldn't fight back and just let him drive himself crazy. Dean was already horny as hell and even if his brother's fully erect cock wasn't pressing hard against his equally hard cock, he could tell by the look in his eyes that Jensen was desperate to have sex with him. Jensen pressed his lips lightly to Dean's. He watched Dean's eyes shoot over toward Sam. Jensen smirked and kissed Dean, sliding his tongue into his mouth and swirling it around wildly as he cupped his hand tight over Dean's cock and jerked his hand roughly up the fly of his jeans.

"Or should I fuck you right here, right now. Bend you over and ram my big cock in your ass, let Sammy watch me fuck you. Watch how much you love bending over for me, letting me sink deep down in you and hear you scream like the little cock slut you are." Jensen paused, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Mmm, felt your cock twitch hard De... you want our little brother to know you're my little bitch?"

"Fuck Jen, stop."

"What's the matter baby? Making you horny as fuck aren't I? Fuck Dean, I'm so goddamn horny, wanna fuck you so bad. Let Sammy watch, then let him join us. Wanna ride your big dick too." Jensen smirked, his hand was holding Dean's cock tight and he was squirming under him. Dean let out a soft gasp, and when Jensen jerked his hand up and down his erection he moaned softly. Jensen leaned down, he licked a trail up Dean's neck and up behind his ear, letting his dick press tighter against Dean's for a few seconds. He heard a soft muffled moan as Dean stretched his neck out, he let out a deep breath and started struggling again. Dean grabbed his arm so Jensen moved his hands from Dean's shoulders and clasped his wrists in his hand and held them above his head.

"Jen, let me go..."

"Feel that Dean?" Jensen pressed against Dean again, thrusting his hips a few times then easing back. "Yeah, so hard for you De...making me horny as fuck. Wanna tear that gorgeous tight ass of yours up, then maybe I'd let you fuck me. Get Sammy in on it and you can fuck me while I fuck him."

 _"Shit._  Jen... _stop."_

"Remember when you gave me that nutshot? Just returning the favor baby. Gonna get you so damn horny 'til you can't stand it and your balls are aching and your cock is pulsating, til you're dying for piece of me, for me to fuck you. You can't wait for me to give you a blow job, can you? Then I'll work you open with my-"

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he pushed up on his brother's chest with all of his strength and rolled him around so he was underneath him. Jensen pushed his hips into him and grinned. He licked his lips and winked at him, whispering, "Yeah, you can ride me if you want baby. Love watching you get all into it, making pretty noises as my cock slams into you."

Sam had been trying to finish some homework, but he couldn't concentrate because he was daydreaming, half watching his brothers roll around and half imagining he was pressed in between them. 

"Hey De, I think Sammy knows."

Jensen watched Dean's eyes grow big for a second, he laughed as his head whipped over to look at their little brother watching them longingly with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Knows what? That you and I fuck?"

"Oh, I know he knows that. What I meant was I think he knows we want him, he's gotta know you and I fuck. I mean, we do it all night a few feet away. Plus, the way you're always all over me he  _has_  to know."

"Bull. He might know you want me,  _you_  can't keep your hands off my sweet ass. But...fuck, do you really think he knows?" 

Jensen smirked, Dean was paranoid about Sam finding out and he was getting even more worked up. Jensen loved it because Dean looked so damn hot all riled up, plus now that Jensen was getting him so worked up, Dean was going to want to have sex the second they dropped Sam off. Jensen wanted to have sex right that second but he knew they had to wait and take Sam. He wanted to try and get Dean on board with finally telling Sam how they felt, Dean made him so horny he could barely take it and when Sam was around it made it even worse because he wanted both of his brothers at the same time. Jensen sucked in a deep breath, he was so damn horny they might not even make it back to the room, but he loved pulling over and messing around in crazy places.

Dean jumped up and walked over to Sam. He sat down in the chair across from him, trying his best to act normal. Jensen laughed to himself when he saw Dean palm his cock then adjust himself under the table. He was a horny wreck, he would have to turn it up more and make him go insane.

Sam was looking over his notes for a test he had. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, he never understood how Sam managed to be a straight-A student with the life he had. But he was glad that he was a good kid and not wild like him and his brother. He especially loved that Sam did not seem to be too interested in girls. When he and Jensen were fifteen they humped anything with a pulse, but mostly each other. Dean wanted Sam to himself, or at least to him and Jensen.

Sam glanced up, "You two done humping each other on the ground?

"Wh..what?" Dean stuttered, shooting Jensen a dirty look.

Jensen burst out laughing. He walked behind Dean and pressed his dick into the back of his head. Dean tried pushing him away, and he thought he succeeded. Jensen bent down, pretending to tie his shoe. He slid his hand under Dean's ass and squeezed it. He heard him gasp softly, so he slid a finger along the waistband of his jeans and over the top of his ass.

"I mean, you guys are messing around and I gotta get to school. You guys are freaking jerks."

"Alright bitch, give me a sec. I gotta piss." Jensen stood up and walked into the bathroom, Dean followed and tried to get ahead of him.

"You're gonna wait, I gotta go too," Dean grinned as he pushed him out of the way and headed for the bathroom. 

Jensen jerked Dean's arm and pulled him back, pushing him over and running ahead of him. Dean stumbled but caught himself and almost caught up, just as he reached the bathroom he looked up to see Jensen smirk as he slammed the door in his face. Dean turned the knob and opened the door, closing it and locking it behind him.

"Yeah, follow me in the bathroom. Like that's not obvious or anything. Not that I care, but you're a paranoid little bitch about Sam knowing about us."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me why you think he knows."

Dean watched his brother shrug his shoulders as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Dean sucked in a breath, he wanted to mess around, Jensen had him so damn horny. Jensen knew Dean was on the brink of insanity so he moaned loud as he started going.

"Why's it such a big fucking deal if he does know? So what, we fuck. He has to know De, I mean....if he didn't know before I bet he does now. I mean shit, you make it plain as day trying to hump me in front of him, then following me in here."

"Shit, you were the one trying to fucking hump me in there. I do have a sweet ass though." Dean sighed, his bladder felt like it was going to explode. "C'mon,  _shit_. I have to piss. I just don't want him to know until I know that he for sure w-"

Dean froze, Jensen had pushed his jeans down and they were now down past his thick muscular thighs. Jensen pulled his boxers down and ran his hand over his ass, knowing he was making Dean a horny wreck. He turned and winked at Dean, running his hand up his abdomen, pushing his shirt up and running his other hand sinuously across his chest.

"Dying for a piece of my sweet ass, aren't you De?"

Dean started unzipping his jeans and shoved his brother aside, sighing with relief as he started going. Jensen stood behind him and pressed his hard cock against his ass, sliding his arms around Dean's waist, running them up his shirt and caressing his abs and chest. He slid Dean's boxers down and ran his dick over his ass.

"Want that, De? Yeah, you're fiending to have me inside that gorgeous tight ass."

 _"Fuck_...stop."

"Just wait 'til Sammy's at school. Gonna make you so damn horny. Make you fucking  _beg_  for my cock." 

Dean sucked in a breath, Jensen pushed Dean's boxers back up and stood closer. He pulled Dean back so his cock was pressed tight against Dean's ass. He knew Dean was so damn horny he could barely stand it.

"Mmm yeah, you feel that De?" Jensen was sucking down on he back of Dean's neck, flicking his nipples and rolling them between his fingers as he thrust into him. Dean let out a gasp, as Jensen sucked down harder he moaned. "Feel how hard I am for you? You're fucking sexy, hottest son of a bitch I've ever seen. Love that you're my twin, both of us are so fucking hot. Big fat cocks, big muscles, fuck De...you're gorgeous." 

Jensen jerked Dean's face over to his and kissed him hard. He licked Dean's lips until he opened his mouth. Dean let Jensen kiss him so he would be distracted. Jensen deepened the kiss as he ran his hand up his brother's chest. Dean zipped his pants up and turned around quick. Before Jensen had time to react, Dean grabbed his cock and started thrusting his fist up hard and fast.

Jensen groaned, "Fuck Dean...can't keep your hands off me can you? Love my big cock, I love yours too. Wanna blow me? Go ahead, know you're dying to get my dick in your mouth as much as I'm dying to pound it into your ass."

Dean dropped down to his knees and took Jensen's cock in his mouth. Jensen bit down on his lip hard, trying not to scream out. Dean's tongue was swirling wildly around, he was bobbing his head and massaging his hands into Jensen's ass. 

Jensen closed his eyes and choked back a loud moan,  _"Fuck,"_  he gasped as Dean took him in deep, feeling his dick hit the back of his brother's throat. "Damn De, you love it, show me how much you love my cock in your mouth. Fuck, I  _love_  it when you blow me."

Dean slowly pulled back, teasing his tongue over the head of Jensen's dick. Jensen whimpered and pushed his hips forward, he put his hand on the back of his brother's head and tried forcing him down more.

Dean grinned up at Jensen, "What's wrong Jen? Horny?"

"Fuck De, stop playing around." Jensen replied, his voice strained and full of desperation. 

Dean let his lips brush lightly against him, he just barely slid his tongue across his dick. Jensen gasped and curled his fingers through Dean's hair.

"C'mon De.. _.please."_

"Mmm love when you beg...beg me Jen."

"Dean..."

Jensen opened an eye and looked down. He made an impatient noise and thrust his hips forward. 

"How bad you want it?"

"Really fucking bad."

"Tell me."

"Fuck Dean, want you to give me head. 'K?"

"Nope,"

Dean ran a finger up his huge cock, Jensen was so hard, but Dean was too. He sort of regretted doing this now because there was no way they could do much before they had to go take Sam to school, but it was worth it because they always teased each other like this, he rarely got Jensen to break and he was so close. Dean loved it, Jensen had him so horny earlier and this was payback. His erection curled up against his stomach, sweating out precome as Dean teased his finger around. Dean felt it twitch as he teased his tongue behind it.

"Better hurry or you won't get anything. Gotta take Sammy..."

"De...  _shit,_  c'mon. Please? So fucking horny. Want you so damn bad, but..." Jensen paused as Dean rolled his balls then slid a finger underneath. He could feel Dean breathing, every time he exhaled it made him want to slam his brother up against the wall and fuck the hell out of him.

Dean gently sucked down on Jensen, when Jensen thrust his hips forward, Dean turned his head so his cock would poke into his cheek instead of going down his throat. Jensen couldn't take it, he sighed and looked down at Dean, pushing on the back of his head.

 _"Fine._  What do you want to hear Dean? That I want you? Want you so damn bad I can barely fucking stand it, want to fuck the hell outta you, then I want you to do what you know I love, slam me down and fuck me hard. But right now I want you to suck my fucking cock. Been going fucking crazy thinking 'bout you fucking me so damn hard all morning. Need you to fuck me after we take Sammy. Can't wait to feel your big, thick-"

Jensen groaned as Dean licked roughly up the vein, then sucked down hard on the head of his cock. Dean opened his mouth and Jensen thrust into his wet heat, moaning his name. Dean smacked his thigh, he was being way too loud. Jensen clenched his teeth as Dean took him in fast, he felt his knees buckle, so he put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean held on to Jensen's hips and pushed on his ass to get him to start fucking his mouth.

Dean was bobbing his head faster as Jensen thrust in, Jensen was getting close. It was incredible, he was struggling not to scream out. Just as Dean started sucking down harder and swirling his tongue around he froze when he heard pounding on the door. Jensen whined and pushed hard into his mouth, it felt too damn good to stop for anything. Jensen didn't give a fuck if Sam barged in and saw Dean blowing him, he wouldn't care if he caught him on his knees either. He didn't care if he caught them having sex, he secretly wanted him to so maybe they could finally get what they both wanted for so long.

"Come on you guys, quit fucking around I gotta leave in a few minutes," Sam yelled.

Dean pulled back, not sure how to respond. He had to say something or Sam would wonder what they were doing in the bathroom together for so long. He had to be suspicious, he knew Jensen was right. Sam probably knew, or at least suspected they were together. 

"Say something," Dean hissed.

"Uh...be out in a m-minute...um," Jensen paused and looked at Dean. Dean shrugged, he wished he would have said something because Jensen's voice sounded so sexed out. It was sexy as hell and making Dean even hornier.

"Jensen, uh, he knocked a bunch of shit over when he was doing his hair. You know, he's like a fucking girl with all that hair shit. But um, it spilled out and we gotta....gotta clean it up. Be out in a few minutes."

Jensen shot Dean a dirty look and whispered, "That was stupid, what the hell?"

"What else could I say? You were stuttering like a dumb ass."

They heard Sam sigh and reply, "Whatever, just hurry the fuck up. Freaking jerks."

Dean took a deep breath and continued where he left off. Jensen groaned, he loved how his brother sucked his dick. He had never had anyone make it feel as good as Dean did. He wished they had time for him to do it to Dean because he loved giving him head, or better yet do it at the same time. He loved getting kinky with his brother and that was another thing they had in common. They were both extremely kinky and loved having sex with each other in crazy places, they both were down for doing it anytime or anywhere. Most of all he loved that Dean was willing to try freaky kinky things and sex was always the best, which was why neither of them wanted to be with anyone else but each other, with the exception of Sam. They would love to be with Sam like they were with each other, both would be thrilled to have a threesome.

Dean was sucking down on him hard, bobbing his head faster each time. He was getting so horny, he was never going to make it until after they took Sam to school. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, running his hand up his throbbing erection. Jensen looked down and groaned.

"Fuck De...love when you blow me, feels fucking incredible. But shit, trying to kill me, aren't you? So fucking hot with your lips stretchered around me, playing with yourself.  _Fuck."_

Jensen grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair, pushing him down hard as he thrust his hips, feeling his cock slide further down Dean's throat. Jensen started grunting and panting, he put his hand under Dean's chin and pushed his head up so he would look at him.

"Ohhh shit Dean.... _Fuck!_  So damn good, so fucking good at giving head."

Dean felt Jensen start shuddering, he rolled his balls in his hand, sliding a finger down to stroke his perineum. He looked up at his brother, their pupil blown emerald eyes staring into each other. Jensen grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair, whimpering and circling his hips, trying not to ram his cock hard and fast down his throat. It felt so incredible it took every ounce of restraint not to buck his hips harder and choke his brother. He felt his knees start to wobble, he was feeling so much pleasure he was dizzy, his entire body was tingling.

Jensen put a hand on the wall to support himself, Dean moaned as he felt his brother's come spill down his throat. He bobbed his head a few times, swiping his tongue over the head of his cock and licking up every drop of come.

Jensen pulled Dean up, he shoved him against the wall and kissed fiercely into his mouth, Dean moaned as Jensen kissed him with so much passion and lust, he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. Jensen's fist circled around Dean's cock, after a few firm thrusts he was coming in his brother's hand. Jensen pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes as he licked the come off of his hand.

Jensen kissed Dean one last time, letting his lips linger. "Fuck baby. God damn you suck dick better than anyone, had me wanting to fucking scream. Then you started touching yourself and.... _shit._  Can't wait 'til Sammy's at school."

Jensen leaned in, his lips brushed against Dean's. His nose slid up behind his ear, Dean closed his eyes, he felt his brother press tight against him and his breaths were licking his neck like a flame. Jensen growled into his ear, "Fucking can't wait. Can't wait for you to fuck me," Jensen paused and took a deep breath. "Want you so damn bad, fuck. You have no idea."

Dean smirked, he slid his hand up his brother's neck and pulled him in close. He leaned close and went in to kiss Jensen, he was an inch away when he grinned and replied. "Oh I know, and when we get back...gonna fuck you so goddamn hard." He leaned in and gave him a quick rough kiss. "You'll be screaming this time, fucking choking while I ride you so hard, make you climax harder than you ever have. Fuck you into oblivion. Can't wait to put more dents in that wall."

Dean pushed Jensen back and walked to the door. Jensen put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up, Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Impala, handing them to Dean

Dean gave him a suspicious look. Jensen had a devilish grin plastered across his face.

"Don't worry, you made up for head butting me in the nuts. I want to take care of you after we drop Sammy off, get that big cock ready to fuck me when we get back...if we make it back here."

Jensen clasped his hand around Dean's cock as he opened the door. He winked at him as Dean pushed him off and walked ahead of him. Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Doubt we make it back here, probably have to pull over."

Jensen bit his lip to hide his grin, he knew his plan would work. 

Sam was standing by the door with his backpack, his arms crossed over his chest. He knew his brothers weren't cleaning anything up, they never did. Especially because when their dad was gone they were total slobs and didn't care about any messes. He wasn't a moron, they were in there messing around, it was driving him insane wondering what exactly they were doing in there. He kept picturing them making out, or blowing each other, bending each other over, and it all was so hot he could barely look at them anymore with out picturing it. He opened the door and waited by the Impala. He really didn't want to go to school, they had only been in this town for a few days and they would most likely move on in a week or two so he didn't know why he had to go, only to have to leave soon.

"Shotgun!" Sam yelled as Jensen was about to get in the front.

Jensen opened his mouth, then closed it. Sam was surprised that he got in the backseat, he never ever rode in the back when it was just the three of them. Dean never did either. He really wanted to sit up front between both of them.

Dean got in and started the Impala, driving to Sam's school. Sam could see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. They got to the school quick, it was only a few blocks away. Sam opened the door and sighed.

"Be back at three to get you."

Sam was about to tell Dean that they had a half day that day, but he figured they were too worried about getting back to the motel and fuck to remember. He bit back a grin, maybe he could catch them. He would walk back to the motel and they would not expect him to be there at noon.

Sam grinned at Dean, Jensen got out of the car to get in the front seat. He ruffled Sam's hair, Sam gave him a bitchface so he pulled his hand back.

"Have fun, Sammy."

Jensen's hand slid down his shoulder and he squeezed it. He looked up at his brother, Sam kept getting the feeling Jensen was flirting with him. He looked in the car at Dean, Dean was staring at him. He wondered if it was all in his head, maybe he wanted it so bad he imagined it. Sam reluctantly turned to go, he glanced back and they were both watching him before Dean pulled off. Sam was almost positive if he went home early without them knowing he was going to, that he would catch them. He prayed that he did, and that they really did want him just as bad as he wanted both of them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had barely pulled away from the school when Jensen slid over. He was now sitting in the middle, pressed tight against him.

"Jen..."

"What? Thought we were gonna go find somewhere and fuck."

"Maybe we should go back to the motel. Then we can just mess around all day, not have to stop."

Jensen slid his hand up Dean's thigh. He felt his muscle twitch in response, he slid his hand across Dean's cock. "Nice and hard...bet you're so fucking horny too."

Jensen watched as Dean's tongue slid across his lips. He was sliding his hand over the growing bulge, Dean's jeans were straining against his erection and so were Jensen's.

"C'mon...want you to fuck me. Wanna bang me in the backseat? Mmm want you to sooo bad. Could bend me over the hood too."

Jensen saw Dean's hand tighten on the steering wheel. The motel was too close to the school to waste anytime teasing his brother, he wanted to get right to it. He had been dying to have sex for the past hour, and he wanted to get Dean to fuck him in the Impala before they got to the motel. Jensen jerked the zipper down on Dean's jeans and plunged his had inside of Dean's boxers. Dean gasped when he felt Jensen's fist circle around the base of his cock. Jensen slid back in the seat and started taking his dick into his mouth. He felt Jensen tugging on his jeans so he lifted his hips so Jensen could push them down further.

"Oh  _shit_  Jensen...fuck."

Jensen didn't waste anytime, Dean felt his cock hit the back of his brother's throat. Jensen inched down a little further, swirling his tongue around and sucking down hard. Dean groaned, it felt so good he wasn't paying attention to the road and almost swerved into the other lane. He quickly turned down a side street. Jensen sat up, jerking his fist up Dean's cock as he looked around.

"Pull into that field over there."

Dean wasn't about argue, he was too damn horny. Jensen went back to sucking on Dean's dick as Dean parked the car. He turned the Impala off and leaned his seat back, closing his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of Jensen's hair, pushing down while he lightly bucked his hips. 

"Fuck..ohhhh shit Jen...Yeah, you love my cock don't you?"

Jensen hummed an agreement, sending a chill up Dean's spine and a vibration across his dick.

"Shit...God damn Jen,  _fuck!_  Had me so damn horny all morning...Fuck it, get in the backseat."

Jensen shook his head and started bobbing his head up and down harder and faster. Dean started grunting, pushing his hips up harder. 

"Jen...gonna come if you don't stop, wanna fuck."

Dean slid his hand down Jensen's back and into his jeans. He couldn't get his hand down far enough so he tugged on them. Jensen reached down and undid his jeans and shoved them down. Dean pushed his legs apart and slid his fingers in his mouth. Dean started teasing Jensen's rim, he moaned as Dean started to finger him while he continued to deep throat Dean's cock. Dean was moaning and yelling out a string of profanities as Jensen sucked down harder, by the time Dean had worked Jensen open he was grunting and panting, getting close but Dean wanted to have sex, he didn't want to wait anymore.

Dean pulled on Jensen's head until he sat back and looked at him. Dean shoved Jensen back and leaned over him, kissing him hard and rough. Jensen moaned and closed his eyes, he had been wanting Dean to get so worked up that he just took over and got rough with him, he loved it. Dean balled Jensen's shirt up and jerked him up, ripping it over his head and throwing it in the backseat. Jensen pulled Dean's shirt off and ran his hand down his chest, tweaking his nipples because it was one of Dean's major kinks. As he rolled it between his fingers, a sexy groan escaped Dean's lips. He was sucking down hard on Jensen's neck and stopped, he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Backseat," Dean growled. 

Jensen smiled, Dean was past his breaking point, too horny to attempt more than a word. The only thing on his mind now was having sex, and Jensen loved it because it was exactly what he had been trying to do to Dean all morning. They had messed around when they first got up, and again in the shower but it was never enough for either one of them. He knew Dean had been on the brink of insanity when he had followed him into the bathroom and given him a blow job. Dean was normally super paranoid about doing anything when Sam was home. They had sex every night after Sam went to sleep but Dean was always on alert whenever Sam made the slightest noise, and he was worse in the morning, making them get up ridiculously early to do something and most of the time he wanted to go into the bathroom because he was too afraid Sam would get up. But Jensen could tell Dean was slipping, every time they had sex it got better, every orgasm more intense and he was now fiending for it all the time, they both were. Even more they wanted Sam to join in, and Jensen could tell that today he had Dean considering the possibility that Sam knew and wanted the same thing, he could tell because he was in an even more sexed up mood.

Dean pulled himself over the front seat, Jensen was right behind him. As soon as Jensen was over the bench seat Dean shoved him down. He straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing him with so much build up desperation Jensen had to shove him off so he could breathe.

"Fuck De, can't breathe when you suck the air outta me. It's hot as hell though."

"You think you couldn't breathe now, just wait. Gonna fuck you so damn hard you'll be gasping to breathe. I'll show you not breathing."

Dean knelt back up and ripped Jensen's jeans the rest of the way off, Jensen pushed his boxers off while Dean took his off. Dean nudged Jensen's legs apart, Jensen pulled him down. They started kissing and grinding into each other hard. The windows were already steamed up and they hadn't even had sex yet. Dean teased his cock over Jensen's rim, he slid in enough to get Jensen to gasp then pulled back out.

"How bad you want it Jen?"

"Fuck De, stop playing around. We don't need to tease each other every time we-"

Dean thrust in a little more then pulled back. "Like hell, you do it every damn time to me."

"OK OK I'll stop..please just fuck me you bastard."

"Bull, you'll still do it. Besides, love seeing you get all riled up."

Dean smirked and leaned over Jensen. Jensen wrapped his leg around Dean's waist and pulled him closer, thrusting his hips to try and get some stimulation, he was desperate. Dean put a hand firmly on his hip to stop him.

"Mmm love it when you get all desperate and horny. So hot."

Dean leaned down and sucked on Jensen's neck, poking the head of his cock against his rim. Jensen was pushing down hard, trying to get him to go further in. Jensen spread his legs further apart, putting one over the back of the front seat.

"Yeah, look at you, opening up for me. Such a little slut for my cock, aren't you?"

Jensen nodded and pushed into Dean, Dean thrust in halfway hard and fast. Jensen groaned and closed his eyes.

"That what you want? Want me to pound into you? Bang you so hard you scream?"

"Fuck De...want you to fuck me so hard I can't fucking move, can't think or walk or-"

"You'll never walk the same, because you love my big cock stretching you out. You like to act like I'm your bitch, but you're my little bitch aren't you? I fuck you so hard even your legs aren't straight anymore."

"Dean! I'm your bitch, okay? Shut the fuck up and fuck me already! Shit, c'mon," Jensen whined.

Dean slid his hands down Jensen's thighs and pushed them up. He thrust into Jensen full force, both of them moaned as Dean started to rock his hips hard and fast.

"Shit De...So damn good...Oh yeah, just like that..." Jensen moaned as Dean bucked his hips faster, he shifted and Jensen yelled out his name. He was slamming into his prostate so hard and it was sending pulses of pleasure over Jensen's entire body. "Oh shit.. _Shit!_  Damn Dean...Mmm fuck,  _Harder_..."

"You love acting like I'm your bitch in front of Sammy, huh? It's all good, we know who the real bitch is, don't we?"

"Mmm hmm." Jensen moaned, his eyes closed as Dean thrust in all the way hard. "As soon as we get back to the motel...we'll see...soon as I start fingering you...uhhh shit..."

"Yeah, I'll let you fuck me all you want. Not afraid to admit I love you fucking me. Just sayin', you're my little slut. You love my big fat dick and my tight ass, don't you?"

Dean started thrusting harder, Jensen nodded but Dean slowed down, wanting to hear him say it. "Ugh, fine De...fuck...I'm a slut, total slut cuz I love your huge cock. There, now fuck me. Fuck me hard and-"

"Fuck you so hard, make you climax over and over. As soon as you come, gonna bend you over the hood and fuck you again. Can't get enough of your gorgeous ass. Fuck, we can stay here 'til we gotta get Sammy and I'll just drill you the whole time."

Dean slammed into Jensen. Jensen loved hearing Dean talk dirty, really they were pretty equal and neither one of them was more dominate over the other but they were too much alike. Both of them had to think they were the dominate one, so they went back and forth but they could honestly care less. They also both just happened to run their mouth during sex and loved to talk dirty.

Dean pushed Jensen's thighs up more, gripping them tight and pummeling into him as hard as he could. The Impala was swaying and rocking with each thrust. Dean had Jensen almost folded in half, if Jensen's didn't feel boneless at the moment his spine would probably be breaking in half. Dean opened his eyes, Jensen's eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched and he looked so damn hot. Jensen's eyes opened, he stared into his brother's eyes and groaned.

"Fuck De, love when you fuck the hell outta me. Why you being so damn quiet? Usually you're running your mouth the entire time. I fucking love when you do."

Dean grunted and pushed harder, throwing his head back. He was incoherently moaning and swearing.

"My ass that good you can't even talk?"

Dean slid his hand down Jensen's thigh and wrapped his fist around Jensen's cock. He spread the precome that was sweating out down as he jerked his fist up and down.

"Must not be doin' it right if you can talk. Fuck Jen,  _fuck..._ you're so fucking tight.  _Shit."_

Jensen grinned, Dean sounded so damn sexy, his voice was like pure sex. He knew his was too so he had to keep trying to talk and get Dean to come apart even more because it was so damn hot.

"Oh fuck De, you're doin' it right...the fucking best. Son of a  _bitch_  it's incredible."

Dean tightened his grip on Jensen's cock and his thigh, sliding it up a little higher. Jensen's back arched up and Dean could feel him getting even tighter. Dean circled his hips and pounded into Jensen as hard as he could. Jensen was shuddering under him, so Dean leaned down and laid over him. Jensen moved one of his legs and wrapped it around Dean's waist. Dean flicked Jensen's nipple with his tongue. He sucked down on it then worked his way up to his neck.

Jensen groaned and stretched his neck out. Feeling Dean's lips on him, his hands running down his entire body while Dean was pressed tight against him as his dick plunged deep and hard was the best feeling in the world. He wrapped his arms around Dean, raking his fingers across his back. He could hear Dean moaning, feel his hot breath against his neck.

Dean shifted, when he thrust in Jensen screamed his name. Dean's cock hit his prostate just right, sending white hot pleasure pulsing though him. Jensen was shaking, panting and moaning. Dean was biting his nipple, he worked his way up his chest and bit down near his shoulder. Jensen grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked Dean's face to his, Dean kissed him hard, his tongue rolling around every inch of his mouth. Jensen slid his other hand further down Dean's back and grabbed his ass. They moaned into each other's mouth, pushing into each other in the perfect rhythm like they were made to be together. Dean felt Jensen grab his ass harder as he pulled back and yelled out his name. Dean started thrusting harder, grunting because Jensen was clenched down on him and it felt amazing.

Jensen was gasping to breathe, groaning as Dean slammed repeatedly against his prostate. "Fu...fuck..."

"Mmm yeah, can't talk...or breathe..damn you're getting so tight....fuck! Son of a fucking bitch, feels amazing."

Jensen groaned as Dean thrust into him as hard as he could. Dean leaned back, watching his cock piston in and out of his brother. "Fuck that's hot, watching you take me in...But shit, hottest damn thing in the world is you when you're coming. Close, aren't you Jen?"

Jensen sucked in a deep breath, attempting to catch it but failing as he panted harder. He nodded his head then threw it back, Dean pushed his legs up as far as he could and was pummeling into him. Jensen was shaking, feeling so much pleasure he grabbed his brother and jerked him down. He attempted to kiss him but just as his lips met Dean's he felt a strong orgasm building in his spine. His back arched up and he moaned, Dean started sucking down on his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Dean! Fuck...Ohhh fu-" His voice cut out, but not before he screamed his brother's name, which gave Dean what he needed. He pushed harder even though his muscles were burning and he was having a hard time catching his breath, but he somehow found the strength to thrust in and out of Jensen even harder. Jensen started coming, Dean jerked his fist up his cock as it shot hot come down his chest.

Dean sat up, Jensen looked gorgeous, hair wet and sticking up, glistening with sweat, hooded dark eyes and his lips were swollen. "Fuck baby, fuck you're hot."

Dean thrust into him a few more times, Jensen had his eyes closed, groaning. When Dean stopped his eyes flew open and he looked up at his brother, wondering why he stopped. Before he had a chance to ask, Dean turned and opened the door and jumped out of the car. He leaned in and grinned at his brother.

"De-"

"Told you I was gonna bend you over the hood after you came."

"What? No, I heard cars, it's not dark out Dean, you're a freaking idiot."

"Since when are you afraid to do something?"

Dean pulled on Jensen's leg until he was at the edge of the seat. Jensen tried backing up but Dean overpowered him since he was still in a daze from the incredible orgasm. Dean pulled him out of the car and lifted him up. He kissed him as he wrapped Jensen's legs around his waist. Jensen gave in and wrapped his arms around Dean, Dean was kissing him with so much intensity Jensen would never be able to resist, and he really didn't want to. He loved how much his brother wanted him, and he wanted him just as bad. After a few minutes of hot and heavy making out, Dean put Jensen down, turned him around, and pushed him over the hood. Jensen stopped trying to fight, he really wanted Dean to fuck him he just didn't want to get interrupted if someone happened to pull into the field.

He figured Dean had been close so he'd just let him do it because there was no way he was going to last very long. But then he remembered that Dean was good at controlling himself, he had built himself up to having amazing control over the years, sometimes even forcing himself not to come to last longer.

Jensen arched his back and moaned as Dean kissed his neck, slowly working down his spine. Dean slid three fingers in, slowly massaging them over his prostate.

"Dean...fuck me, stop playing around."

Dean slid his fingers over the bundle of nerves a little rougher, Jensen bit back a moan and tried not to push back, it felt really good but he didn't want Dean to know that because he got off on teasing him and making him desperate. 

"Shit...not with your fingers."

Dean pounded his fingers harder. "But you love it, look at you, trying to act like this doesn't feel fucking incredible."

Dean knelt down and slid a finger out, using the other two to spread him open. He slid his tongue in and started darting it around wildly. Jensen bit down on his lips hard, holding his breath. But if felt too good to try and hold back anymore. He groaned and lightly pushed back.

Dean grinned and stood up, kissing Jensen's neck and wrapping his other arm around his chest as his fingers pounded down across Jensen's prostate.

"Yeah you love it, love when I get you all worked up. Think you love me pulling you out of the car and fucking you on the hood of my car too."

"It's...o-our car...bitch."

"Mmm you're the bitch." Dean growled into his ear as pushed his fingers across his prostate and knelt back down, thrusting his fingers in deep as he drug his tongue along the silky smooth skin.

Jensen was whimpering and pushing back harder. Dean reached around, sliding his hand across his growing erection. He knew he would have him hard again in seconds. Dean pulled back and kissed up Jensen's spine as he slid another finger back into him, pounding them in hard. Jensen groaned and started rocking back on his fingers hard.

"Yeah you love fucking yourself on my fingers. Fuck that's sexy. You're fucking sexy, all horny and desperate. You desperate for me to fuck you Jen?"

"Uhhh fuck...fuck. Y-yes...fucking do it De."

Dean sucked down on the back of Jensen's neck. His breaths were hot, sending a shiver down Jensen's spine. "Knew I'd have you begging me to fuck you on the hood."

Dean eased his fingers out, when Jensen whimpered and pushed back, Dean held onto his hips and thrust into him hard and quick. They both gasped and moaned.

"Fuck Jen...oh shit I love bending you over. Love sinking deep in you, fucking you hard. I think you love being outside, the thought that someone could catch us turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Love you fucking me....don't care if we get caught..."

"What if Sam caught us?"

"Mmm fuck, then he'd be joining us."

"Yeah? Love it. Wanna have a threesome, don't you? Fuck you while you fuck Sam, or you want him to fuck you?"

Jensen groaned and arched his back. Dean knew the thought of a threesome with Sam turned him on so damn much. They had threesomes before, but really never got off much unless they were with each other the thought of having one with Sam almost made both of them come.

"Fuck De...gotta make it happen. Won't be hard, he wants it just as bad."

Dean started pounding into him harder, grunting. Jensen felt him put his hands on his hips, he could feel Dean's dick growing harder and harder.

"Fuck De...Holy shit you're so fucking hard...fuck, it's so damn good."

Dean grunted a response and pushed down on Jensen's back. Jensen felt his legs wobbling, he felt like his spine was liquefying each time Dean thrust into him. He bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood but he did not want to scream out since they were outside and really he had no idea where they were or who could be around.

Jensen heard Dean gasp, he was clenching down on him hard. Dean circled his hips and plunged in deep, pausing. "Shit! So fucking tight, God damn you're getting tight as hell...oh damn Jen, fucking incredible."

Dean leaned over his brother, sucking on his neck and giving him sloppy kisses. Jensen groaned, loving the feeling of Dean pressed tight against him, holding him down. Dean felt Jensen shuddering, he wrapped his arms tighter around him, they both started coming at the same time. Dean buried his head in Jensen's neck to muffle the moans. Jensen gasped and started climaxing harder. They pushed into each other hard, Dean rocking his hips faster until he felt like he was going to collapse. He jerked Jensen's head over and kissed him, Jensen moaned because it was just making him climax even more. Dean felt Jensen shaking hard and moaned, he loved having sex with his brother. He loved him, although neither of them ever admitted it.

"Jen..." Dean moaned and pulled out, moving next to Jensen and leaning over the car the catch his breath.

After a few minutes Jensen stood up and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He pulled him up and grabbed his hip, pulling him tight against him.

"Damn that was fucking hot. Let's get back to the motel, it's my turn to tear this gorgeous ass up." Jensen grinned and squeezed Dean's ass, he smacked it hard then leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back and smirked, walking to the back of the Impala to get his clothes.

They both got dressed, and Dean started looking for the keys. He turned to look at Jensen, and he knew he had them by the smug look on his face.

"Give me the keys, you know I hate riding bitch."

"What was that? You wanna ride me, bitch?"

"Shut that hell up." 

They argued and wrestled around for a few minutes. Finally Dean gave in, he wanted to get back to the motel and he knew they would just be there for hours if they continued to fight over it. He got in the Impala, Jensen smiled and got in. He yanked Dean so he was sitting in the middle and put his arm around him. Dean slapped it off and tried moving back to where he was. Jensen grinned and slid his hand down Dean's thigh.

"Damn De, love having sex with you."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I know. Heard you screaming and moaning my name. Bitch."

"You're the biggest bitch, you'll see when we get to the motel."

"Prove it, fuck the hell outta me. I want you to."

Jensen drove the few miles back to the motel. He grinned as he pulled into the motel and turned the Impala off. He turned to Dean and slid closer. He leaned in and kissed him, smiling. "Get ready then baby, I'm about to tear that gorgeous ass up."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam glanced up at the clock, it was just about noon. He was so anxious for school to get out, ever since he had come up with his plan to try and catch his brothers the anticipation kept building and now he felt like he was going to burst. He had spent the entire day fantasizing about what might happen. He barely remembered taking the test last hour, he probably failed it but he didn't care, all that mattered was he was going to rush home and hopefully catch Dean and Jensen having sex, and he prayed that if he did they would let him join them.

The bell finally rang, Sam jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. He hurried down the hallway, not bothering to stop at his locker. He prayed that his brothers did not figure out he had a half day and were waiting outside. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he walked out and did not see the Impala. He started walking to the motel, his chest felt tight and his heart was racing. Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he crossed the street. He was only a block away. 

He wondered what his brothers were doing, who would be fucking who. He figured Dean was the more dominate one, but the more he thought about it Jensen could be too. He decided they took turns on each other. Sam wanted them both to fuck him, there would be no way to decide who got him first, and that would most likely lead to a fight. Sam was only a few feet from their motel room. He took a deep breath and paused. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, his life might change forever when he walked in. He pushed the thought that they might not be doing anything out of his mind, he did not want to even think of how much it would suck if he walked in and they were watching TV. He knew they weren't, that morning they had been all over each other. He had suspected they were together for a long time, they shared a bed and Sam sometimes woke up in the morning and they would be laying on each other, then there was the fact that they were in the bathroom together most mornings when he woke up, they also always touched each other and looked at each other like they were desperate to have sex. If that wasn't enough to convince him that morning was, he saw Jensen grinding into Dean, and Dean had gone into the bathroom with Jensen. They were so fucking.

Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out his key. His hand was shaking so bad as he held it up to unlock the door. He prayed they didn't put the chain across. He hadn't thought of that, but maybe they were too horny to care, he had noticed the Impala was parked crooked like they had been in a hurry to get out. Sam licked his lips and took another deep breath. He slid the key in as quiet as he could and turned it. He pulled it back and slowly turned the knob. He hesitated a minute, he could hear the bed creaking loud. He smiled, someone was having sex. He heard a loud groan and someone swearing. It sounded like Dean, his voice was just slightly deeper and he was positive it was him.

Sam was pretty good at telling his brothers apart, most of the time. Dean was more cocky, he was a total smart ass and he was always joking around. He never backed down from anything, whether it was a dare or a fight. He appeared to not have any weakness, but he did have one, his brothers. Jensen was a little less of a smart ass, unless it came to sex. He totally bragged about it all the time and when it was just the three of them Jensen was a lot more like Dean, otherwise he was quiet and reserved around anyone else, especially their father. Jensen was a little more ballsy with Sam, he flirted with him and joked with him more. Dean was the one that was secretly more gentle and tender with Sam, and he always gave in. Sam had never once not gotten his way with Dean. Jensen would do anything for him but he wouldn't give in if they were fighting over something and he was never easy on Sam like Dean was. Dean had the slightly deeper voice but Jensen spoke with more of a drawl, but they love to pull pranks on their little brother, so most of the time they tried their best to be exactly alike so Sam couldn't tell who was who right away.

Hopefully both of them would be on board with it, because even though Dean always gave him his way he was also the most stubborn and impatient person in the world. If he had lasted this long, he either did not want it or as usual was thinking it was wrong or his fault and was hesitant to do anything. 

 

Dean and Jensen were going at it, thinking they had over an hour before Sam got home. They spent most of their day having sex and blowing each other while Sam was at school, not realizing they were about to be caught together because that day he had a half day of school and was coming home from school early. Sam slowly opened the door, it was sort of dark in the room because the curtains were closed. He carefully closed the door and paused. The thought occurred to Sam that maybe one of them was having sex with a girl, or even worse, they both were.

Sam turned toward the bed, it was still noisy because they hadn't noticed he was back yet. One of his brothers was kneeling on the bed, thrusting hard into whoever he was fucking. Sam wasn't sure how to get their attention, he knew it looked suspicious that he had snuck in, so he eased the door back open and slammed it. He almost had a heart attack because when Sam looked up his eyes met his brother's and he grinned at Sam. Sam felt his dick instantly harden, his heart was pounding so hard his temples hurt because he was staring at his perfect ass. He immediately thought it was Dean because when he noticed Sam staring at him, he flashed Sam a smirk. Dean was the more smart assy one, but they were so identical he couldn't be sure. Whoever he was, he had caught Sam hard core staring at his perfect gorgeous ass.

"Wanna join us, Sammy?"

Sam froze, of course he wanted to. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sam was surprised to hear Dean hiss,  _"Jen,_  shut the fuck up. Why're you slowing down?"

So Jensen was fucking Dean, Sam was beyond thrilled his plan had actually worked, and that it was only the two of them and no one else.

Jensen grinned, still thrusting hard into his brother's ass. Sam was still standing near the door, totally stunned. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked that he had been right and actually caught his brothers fucking and they didn't care that he caught them or that at least one of them wanted him to join in. 

Jensen started to slow down, slowly inching his cock in and out of Dean. Dean had been close, Jensen had been hammering down on his prostate right before Sam walked in the door. He was desperate for his brother to fuck into him hard and fast. Not that Sam joining was a bad idea, Dean wanted it bad, he didn't know if Sam wanted it and he was pissed Jensen just blurted it out.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother. "Just gonna stand there and watch? I mean, if that's what you want to do, that's fine but we'd love it if you joined us. Wouldn't you love it, Dean?"

Jensen started slamming harder into Dean's ass. Dean groaned. Jensen thrust hard, "Tell him De, tell him what you want and I'll tear that tight ass up."

Dean figured since Sam was still there, not leaving the room in a huff like he did when he caught them with girls that Jensen had been right, and at that moment he really couldn't concentrate on anything except the desperation for Jensen to fuck him hard because he really needed release.

"Fuck Jen...mmm just fucking do it. I was so damn close."

"Sammy, wanna watch Dean take my big cock in?"

Sam bit down hard on his lip and nodded slightly. Jensen started to slow his trusts again, Dean was whimpering. "Jensen pleeeease."

"Hot when he's all desperate, isn't he?"

Sam nodded, walking closer. Jensen slowly pulled out of Dean, Dean sat up and opened his mouth to protest but Jensen caught him in a kiss, whispering something in his ear. Dean sighed then nodded, they exchanged a devilish grin and both turned to look at Sam at the same time.

Sam was near the foot of the bed. Jensen turned so he was sitting facing his brother. Sam's eyes got bigger, he had seen his brothers naked but not hard. Jensen's cock was huge, so thick and long. He was so hard it was curling up against his perfect tight abs. Sam didn't need to look up to know Dean's cock was exactly the same size, everything about them was exactly the same.

Sam's eyes fell on Dean, he sucked in a breath, he looked even hotter than he had ever seen him. His hair was wet and sticking up, his eyes were hooded and he had his legs spread apart. It was so hot to see them both naked on the bed, he wanted them to go back to having sex. He wanted to join them but he had no sexual experience, and even though he was pretty sure they knew it, they had no idea he had no experience with anything, not even kissing. Sam had never wanted anyone but his brothers and it still had not sunk in that this was actually happening, it was so surreal for every fantasy he had ever had about to come true.

Sam could not tear his eyes away from either one of them, his eyes kept going back and forth between them. He felt Jensen take his hand and pull him closer. Sam's eyes immediately fell back down to his brother's huge dick. Jensen could see him looking down so he flashed Sam a sexy grin and wrapped his fist around his cock, jerking it up and down.

"Want some of this Sammy? Wanna feel your big brother's cock stretch you out, just like I was doing to Dean? Fuck, almost had him screaming. Wanna watch?" Sam nodded his head vigorously. Jensen grinned. "Just wait, shit, you think he looks hot now,  _fuck,_  when he's having an orgasm it'll make you want to cream your pants."

"Jen, Jesus fucking Christ stop running your mouth and fuck me. I'll take care of Sammy while you do, then after I come I'll watch you fuck him, and maybe I'll fuck you at the same time."

Sam felt his fully erect cock start throbbing, Dean wanted him too. Sam could barely contain himself, he wanted to feel their hands and lips on him, wanted to have sex too. He was so nervous but Jensen said he could watch, and he wanted to more than anything, plus it would give him a chance to try to calm down. He doubted he would be anything but calm, but maybe it would make him just a little less nervous.

"Why don't you go get Dean to keep it down, stop running his mouth. I wanna hear him scream, not bitch. Kiss him for me."

Sam looked nervous, so Jensen pulled him onto the bed next to him. Jensen ran his hand down his face and pushed it up so he was looking at him. 

"Ever kiss anyone?"

Sam blushed and shook his head. He looked down at his hands but felt Jensen's hand caressing his face. He felt heat surging through his entire body, he wanted him to touch him more. He wanted Dean to touch him too.

"That's a good thing."

Sam looked up, not sure why it was good.

Dean licked his lips and grinned. "Very good...means we get you all to ourselves. Want us to be your first Sammy?"

Sam nodded, looking at Dean then at Jensen.

Jensen leaned in, "We're gonna be your last too. No one gets you except me and Dean."

Jensen got closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Sam moaned softly, his lips felt incredibly soft and amazing on his. Jensen was staring into Sam's eyes and started kissing him with more intensity as he thrust into Dean hard. Sam felt Jensen thrusting harder into Dean and looked away from his eyes to watch.

Dean groaned as Jensen thrust in faster. Jensen continued kissing Sam, but now Dean was not just focused on Jensen fucking him, Dean wanted to kiss him too.

"Fuck Jen, stop hogging him."

Jensen reached down and grabbed Dean's arm. He jerked Dean up and pulled away from Sam, pushing him to Dean. Dean immediately started making out with him while Jensen started sucked on his neck. Sam moaned and closed his eyes. Dean's lips were just as soft, but Dean kissed him rougher and with more intensity, like he was dying to and couldn't get enough. Dean started kissing him harder, and Sam moaned again into Dean's mouth. Just as he felt Dean's hand on him and started leaning into him, Dean pulled back. Sam's eyes flew open, Dean was staring at him, his pupils were huge and he looked so damn hot. He was jerking back and forth while Jensen thrust into him. Sam noticed him biting his lip, his eyes closed a second and he groaned. He sucked in a breath and looked into Sam's eyes.

"Sure you want this Sammy?"

Sam nodded hard and went in to kiss Dean, desperate to have his lips back on him. Dean turned his head. "Tell me, promise me if you change your mind...or uh, want things to slow down that you'll say something."

Jensen stopped sucking on Sam's neck and put his finger under his chin, moving his head to look at him. "Sammy, it's OK if you want things to go slower, or don't want to-"

"I want to, I want both of you. Never want anyone else, I...I want you guys to, um...you know..."

Jensen grinned. Dean's eyes met Jensen's and at the same time they said, "What?"

Sam looked at both of them then looked down.

"Gotta say it if you wanna do it Sammy." Dean said, turning his head back toward his and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I-I want to um, do stuff with you guys...and...and watch."

They both smiled and went in to kiss him at the same time. Dean moved to Sam's neck, kissing a trail up and working back down, sucking down lightly as Jensen kissed him, turning it up so much Sam had to pull back and take a few deep breaths. Jensen smiled and moved to his neck. Sam moaned, both of them kissing and sucking on him at the same time was incredible. Dean licked up Sam's neck, he made his way up by his ear and whispered, "Mmm Sammy, want you so damn bad."

Sam gasped as Jensen whispered into his other ear, "We both do, wanted you for a long time. Fuck Sammy, we think about this all the damn time."

Dean groaned against Sam's neck, Jensen jerked back moaning. Jensen started rocking his hips harder while Dean pushed into him, meeting his thrusts.

"Mmm shit De, getting so fucking tight, _fuck._ Watch him Sammy. He's getting closer, you're turning him on so much and fuck...gotta watch cuz he looks so fucking hot when he's coming. Makes the most beautiful goddamn faces and shit, the noises he makes."

Jensen thrust harder, pushing Dean thighs up harder. Jensen pulled Sam closer and kissed him. Dean laid back, his eyes were closed and he was thrusting into Jensen harder. Every time Jensen thrust into him he got louder and Jensen was right, he looked and sounded so damn hot. Jensen pulled back, he noticed Sam watching Dean and grinned.

"Wanna jerk him off, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, licking his lips.

"He's so hard for you baby boy. Make him come. I'll fuck him nice and hard and you jerk him off, we'll take care of him then me and De will take care of you. You want Dean to fuck you?"

Sam nodded hard, "Both of you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Fuck Sammy," Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He pulled Sam down and kissed him hard, wrapping his arm around him. Sam moaned as he felt his brother's muscular arm get tighter around him. Dean was kissing him with so much intensity Sam pulled back a few minutes later, struggling to breathe. Dean and Jensen kissing him was incredible, feeling them touch him made Sam feel pleasure like he never had before, he could not imagine what sex was going to be like.

"Sammy come look how gorgeous Dean's ass is...fucking beautiful, taking me in...Fuck, so hot."

Sam looked down, He almost came in his pants, seeing Jensen's huge cock slide in and out, stretching Dean's ass out.

"Fuck," Sam whispered, unable to tear his eyes away. Sam ran his hand down the front of his jeans, it was so incredibly hot to watch them fuck. Their perfect bodies moving in perfect rhythm was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen, and they were making the hottest noises and faces. Sam had never felt so horny in his life.

"So fucking hot isn't it? Damn, look at Dean's beautiful ass, taking my dick in so good, stretching out. He's so fucking tight. Fuck De...your ass is amazing."

Dean's eyes were closed, he was pushing into Jensen's thrusts. Jensen ran his hand up his abdomen and across his chest. Dean started grunting, Jensen leaned over him and they kissed. Sam was going to come watching them, it was better than any porno, he absolutely loved it. Sam could get off just watching them kiss, they kissed rough and fierce, thrusting into each other. He watched Jensen wrap his fist around Dean's cock and jerk it, Dean threw his head back, panting and grunting, pushing his hips up harder.

"Still wanna jerk him off Sammy? Fuck...he's getting so tight. He's so damn close. Do you want to?"

Sam nodded hard, Jensen gently pulled him closer. He kissed him and slid his hand down Sam's back, moaning softly into his mouth. He pulled back, groaning as he put a hand on Dean's hip and thrust into him faster.

Sam bit his lip and looked up at Jensen. "Don't be shy Sammy. Dean wants you fucking bad. You want him?"

Sam nodded his head hard. Jensen smirked, "Never heard you so quiet, I know you're nervous, you don't need to be. We both wanna be with you more than anything. Gonna be fucking incredible."

 _"Fuck,_ " Dean yelled, Jensen's cock was slamming into his prostate hard, he felt a jolt of pleasure and started panting hard. His back arched high off the bed. He started shuddering and grunting, Jensen bucked his hips faster and harder into him. One of Dean's legs wrapped around Jensen's waist, pulling him into his thrusts. 

"Tell Sammy how bad you want him De, how you want him to jerk your big thick cock, how you wanna fuck him. You get him first Dean, how 'bout that?"

"Ohh shit.." Dean's voice was so sexed out and hot, Sam wanted him bad, wanted to touch him but he was shy as hell, and he was now horny as hell too and in a daze.

Dean opened his eyes and tried to continue, panting and groaning between each word, "Fuck, Sammy...want you so damn bad..."

Jensen picked up Sam's hand and placed it over Dean's dick. He squeezed his hand into a fist and started moving their hands up and down.

 _"Shit,_ " Dean moaned, he had been desperate for stimulation and Sam and Jensen were jerking him off hard, their grip was tight and perfect. He pushed his hips up harder and groaned.

Sam almost came in his pants, touching Dean's huge cock, watching him come apart was turning him on so much. He could barely wait to have sex. Jensen's hand slid down Sam's back, he lightly squeezed his ass. Sam moaned and started jerking his fist up Dean's dick faster, he wanted to suck on it but he couldn't move. He was too enthralled with watching Dean thrash around the bed and Jensen hump into him.

"Look at him Sammy, so beautiful isn't he? Take care of him, then me and him will take care of you."

Sam nodded, he leaned down and tentatively pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean's eyes flew open and he moaned. "Sammy..."

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. Dean's arm was around him again, holding him tight. He could feel his big bicep flex around him, Sam moved his other hand and held Dean's face. Dean was cradling his face in his hand, his thumb caressing Sam's cheek. Dean was kissing him hard and deep, and Jensen had leaned down and was kissing and sucking on his neck. Having both of their beautiful plump lips on him was almost more than he could take. Dean's hand was running through his hair, grabbing fistfuls and Jensen's hand was moving down his back. Sam gasped when Dean pulled back and yanked his shirt off. When Dean pulled him back down and Jensen pressed against him, Sam groaned. He loved feeling their skin against his, Sam felt like he was burning.

Dean ran his other hand down Sam's chest, teasing a finger over his nipple. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as he felt Dean's muscular arm wrap around his waist. Dean pulled Sam over him and deepened the kiss, sliding his hand down Sam's back. He grabbed his ass hard, Sam tightened his grip on Dean's dick, he felt Dean push his hand off. Dean ran his hand down the fly of Sam's jeans and jerked the zipper down.

Dean tugged on Sam's jeans and in a hot, sexed out voice whispered, "Take 'em off."

Jensen lifted Sam up as Sam struggled out of his jeans, Jensen was kissing down his back, sliding a finger down his spine. Dean leaned up and slid Sam's boxers past his thighs then pulled him down. As soon as he had them off, Dean pulled Sam so he was straddling his cock. Sam groaned as he felt his brother's huge erection pressed tight against his. Every time Jensen thrust into Dean it pushed him into Sam harder. Dean started thrusting his hips into Sam, pounding down and matching Jensen's thrusts. They all groaned and pushed into each other. Sam gasped, Dean was kissing him and it felt incredible to be pressed so tight against him, feeling his big dick sliding against his brother's. Dean sat up so Sam was pressed tight between the two of them, Sam had always dreamed of this and it was mind blowing and amazing, pure ecstasy. 

Jensen moved from sucking on Sam's neck and worked his way down his spine, his hands were caressing his ass. Dean's hand circled around both of their cocks, thrusting his hips up and moaning into Sam's mouth. Dean kissed up the side of his neck, moving his tongue up behind his ear. Sam gasped as Dean whispered low, his voice dripping sex.

"Yeah baby boy, feels good doesn't it? You want Jensen to fuck you Sammy?"

Sam nodded hard. "Want you too, De."

Jensen moaned against Sam's back. "Fuck, work him open Dean, I wanna suck his big fat cock after this..you fuck him and he can fuck my mouth."

Dean put his hand on Jensen's chin and jerked him over, kissing fiercely into his mouth. He pulled back and kissed Sam, he suddenly pulled back, groaning. He fell back on the bed, Jensen hit his prostate hard and he was feeling an orgasm starting to build in his spine. Sam had shifted off of Dean to watch, thinking Jensen was going to finish him. Jensen thrust into Dean hard for a few seconds, pushing his thighs up more, almost bending him in half.

"Mmm fuck Sammy, hittin' his sweet spot. Wanna make him really scream? Play with his nipples. De's a total slut for his nipples being played with, aren't you?"

Dean opened his eyes and let out a breath. Sam was staring down at him with his hazel eyes and it was driving him insane. Sam leaned down and licked Dean's nipple, Dean grabbed a fistful of his hair and moaned his name. Sam rolled his other nipple between his fingers slowly, Dean gasped when Sam's teeth grazed it. Sam pulled back and looked at him, not sure if he did something wrong.

"Bite me Sammy, hard."

He saw Sam look at him, studying his eyes to see if he was serious.

"Serious Sammy, sink your teeth into me, I love it."

Dean groaned as he felt Sam's teeth graze his nipple, he pushed down on his head as he bucked his hips into his fist and thrust into Jensen harder.

"Really bite me Sammy...harder... _really_  fucking hard."

Sam's eyes flickered to Jensen. Jensen grinned and leaned down, biting Dean's other nipple hard. Dean groaned and thrust his hips up.

"Do it Sammy, he loves it. The harder you bite the hotter the noises he makes, the more you make him feel amazing. Trust me, you won't hurt him, make 'em swollen and red."

Sam bit down a little harder, he heard Dean groan louder and start to shudder. He started biting harder, Dean groaned his name. Sam moaned, feeling his cock twitch so he bit down even harder, Jensen was sucking down and biting on the other one, causing Dean to thrash around on the bed, it was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen, second hottest, the first was watching Jensen fuck him.

"Gonna come for us De? Make a mess all over? Want you to come, make those pretty noises then you and me...gonna do Sammy."

Dean grunted, Jensen started rocking his hips into him harder as Sam moved his fist up and down quicker.

Dean was shaking, Jensen leaned down to kiss him. He looked at Sam and nodded for him to come closer. They both started kissing him, taking turns while the other sucked on his neck. Dean kissed Jensen hard, then pulled back and curled his fingers through Sam's hair. As Dean kissed him, Jensen was sucking down on his neck hard. Sam's grip tightened around Dean's cock, Dean ran his hand down Sam's back and pulled back from the kiss, panting. He took a deep breath then jerked Sam's face back to his, kissing fiercely into his mouth. 

Jensen maneuvered Sam so he was straddling Dean again, he leaned down over Sam and started sucking down on his neck. Feeling Dean and Jensen kiss him, their hands running over his entire body had Sam about to lose it. He felt so much pleasure, it was pure ecstasy and he wasn't even having sex yet. Kissing them was so incredible, their lips were so soft and full, they knew just where to touch him to drive him insane and feeling their huge dicks and big thick muscles pressed against him was the best feeling in the world.

Dean felt Sam shuddering, he rolled his hips hard, wrapping a hand around Sam's waist and sliding a finger over his rim. Dean looked up at Jensen and licked his lips then nodded toward Sam. Jensen grinned and leaned down, as Dean spread Sam open, Jensen leaned down and ran his tongue over his rim.

Sam gasped and dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders.

Dean smiled and slid his tongue up behind Sam's ear. "Feel good baby?"

"Ohhh god...Dean..fuck...yes...Jensen..."

"Love feeling my dick pressed against yours?" Dean thrust his hips and reached down, running his hands through Jensen's hair.

Sam nodded hard. Dean slid his other hand up Sam's back as he started groaning and shaking harder.

"Mmmm damn Sammy, you look fucking gorgeous all fucked out. Wanna hear you though, can't wait to make you scream baby."

Sam started pushing back into Jensen, Jensen had worked two fingers into Sam was was scissoring over his prostate.

"You love Jensen eating your ass? Love feeling his fingers deep inside, pressing hard on your sweet spot?"

Sam moaned loud. He was red, panting and sweating but he loved it. "Y-yeah, damn...uhhh love it...and-and being between both of you."

Dean felt Sam's hot come spreading across his cock and stomach. He wrapped his fist around both of their cocks and thrust hard, Jensen was pounding into his ass, thrusting in hard and fast.

Sam threw his head back, Dean was jerking his fist tighter and harder up his cock. Dean yelled out, Sam felt his come spreading across their stomachs and groaned, he started climaxing hard watching Dean. He had his eyes slammed shut, his lips were swollen and he was biting on them hard. His hair was wet and sticking up. Sam turned his head and saw that as always, Jensen looked exactly the same and he could not believe he was actually pressed between them while they were having sex, it was so hot.

"Fuck Dean, fuck you're tight baby. Damn you look fucking hot...Mmm so hot with Sammy and you climaxing."

Jensen started coming, groaning because Dean pulled him down and started sucking on his neck. Jensen thrust in a few more times then pulled out. He moved and collapsed next to Dean. Sam was still laying across Dean, moaning softly as Dean ran his hand up and down his back. They were both panting, reeling from their orgasms.

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes were closed but he was breathing normal again. Jensen was next to him, struggling to breathe from the intense orgasm. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at Sam.

"Fuck...that was hot. You ditch school to come have sex with us?"

"No, we had a half day. I told you jerks last night but you were so worried about getting back here and fucking."

Jensen laughed. "Told you he knew, De."

"Shut up. How long you know?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably 'bout as long as you been doing it. I mean I didn't know for sure but you fuckers always acted like you were. Were you ever gonna let me in on it?"

Dean pulled Sam down and gently laid him inbetween him and Jensen. Dean's eyes met Jensen's and they grinned. They both started sucking down on either side of his neck.

Dean saw Jensen smirking, his smirk he got when he thought he had a brilliant idea. He sighed. "What is is Jen?"

Jensen laid on the bed. "OK, You ride me Dean, Sam sits in front of you while you fuck him, and he can fuck my mouth while you fuck him. Brilliant, right?"

Dean had to admit it was a pretty good plan, but he would never let Jensen know that, his ego was insufferable enough as it was. Dean rolled his eyes, Jensen considered himself a sex god, but Dean thought he was one too so he let it go. He did love to get wild and crazy, and he could hardly imagine all of the kinky things they were going to do with Sam.

"Leave it up to Sammy. We'll do whatever he wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what will happen in the next chapter...all I know is it will be a threesome


End file.
